Physical fitness and jogging in particular have gained increasing popularity in recent years to such an extent that they are no longer merely a means of improving and maintaining one's health and an attractive appearance but a social phenomenon as well. Jogging appeals to a broad range of persons of various shapes and sizes, including those who are desk-bound throughout the course of the normal working day and have disproportionately large hips and thighs.
Naturally, the high level of interest in jogging and other types of physical fitness pursuits has encouraged clothing merchants to offer a large line of apparel for running and exercise. Persons having large hips and thighs, however, generally find the shorts available on the market unsatisfactory, since they cause chafing at the sides and lower borders, resulting in discomfort to the wearer and restriction of freedom of movement. The problem is frequently alleviated by taking conventional running shorts and slitting them vertically along each side. This of course is unsightly and results in the embarrassing exposure of parts of the wearer's body.